Dobra partia
by Badhbh
Summary: Miniatura o tym, jakie efekty może przynieść lektura książek ze „Świata Dysku".


_N/A Historyjkę zbetowała ** myszyna**, za co serdeczne jej dzięki! :)_

_Z dedykacją dla **madmartus**_

* * *

**Dobra partia**

* * *

Molly Hooper więcej czasu poświęcała umarłym niż żywym. I nie, nie była nekromantką, w tej części Wszechświata nie jest to rozpowszechniona profesja. Była zwykłą Angielką, może nieco mniej śmiałą, mniej towarzyską i bardziej posiadającą kota niż przeciętna londynianka w jej wieku, za to mężczyzn o dużym potencjale intelektualnym i niskich kompetencjach społecznych przyciągała z energią, której mogłaby jej pozazdrościć niejedna czarna dziura.

Niewiele osób zakłócało spokój pani patolog przy pracy, w końcu kostnica nie jest szczególnie stymulującym środowiskiem, więc Molly w wyobraźni zaludniała swoje światy postaciami z filmów, seriali i książek.

Mycroft Holmes nosił idealnie skrojony garnitur i zawsze był uzbrojony w czarny parasol, a przede wszystkim we wpływy, którym tylko zjawiska atmosferyczne potrafiły się oprzeć, co zresztą wyjaśniało obecność parasola. Mycroft Holmes był zmuszony codziennie manipulować żywymi, a od czasu do czasu wręcz przyspieszać proces stawiania się przez nich umarłymi, co w pewnym momencie stało się dość nużące. Dlatego czuł potrzebę kontaktu z czymś, co kompletnie nie zależało od niego – a wykreowane przez innych uniwersa były niezastąpione.

Jeśli również w tej części Wszechświata istnieje przeznaczenie, zwane przez niektórych wolą bogów, to akurat tego dnia nakazało mężczyźnie w nienagannym garniturze złożyć wizytę kobiecie w poplamionym fartuchu. Jeśli nie istnieje, to tajemnicą pozostanie, z jakich przyczyn znalazł się tam akurat tego dnia. I czemu to spotkanie przybrało taki, a nie inny obrót. Chociaż trzeba tu wspomnieć, że od trzech miesięcy Mycroft od czasu do czasu informował Molly, co porabia jego oficjalnie nieżyjący brat. Wedle wcześniejszych doniesień bawił gdzieś w Pakistanie.

- Dzień dobry, panno Hooper – przywitał się, zdejmując płaszcz. Uczynił to na tyle energicznie, że z kieszeni wypadła mu książka i upadła u stóp Molly.

- Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała i schyliła się po publikację. Mimowolnie zauważyła podkreślony fragment:

_„__Moim zdaniem życie sprawia panu tyle problemów, ponieważ wierzy pan, że są dobrzy ludzie i źli ludzie. Myli się pan, oczywiście. Istnieją wyłącznie i niezmiennie jedynie źli ludzie, ale niektórzy stoją po przeciwnych stronach._"

- O, Pratchett. Nie sądziłam, że pan… - Gdy, podając książkę, spojrzała w oczy Mycrofta Holmesa, umilkła.

- Panno Hooper, ufam, że nie widziała pani tego – oświadczył Mycroft tonem, który obniżył odczuwalną temperaturę o jakieś dziesięć stopni.

- Po prostu pan i Pratchett. Zaskakujące – powiedziała Molly z rozbrajającą szczerością.

- Ciekawość zabiła kota. Chyba nie chce pani, żeby Toby ucierpiał? – Spojrzenie Mycrofta upodabniało go do węża, cóż że prawie dwustufuntowego.

I wtedy stało się coś niezwykle mało prawdopodobnego. Zazwyczaj gdy wąż staje naprzeciwko myszy, ta powinna uciec z piskiem. Ale czasami, gdy gad pomyli przynależność gatunkową futerkowca, może znaleźć się oko w oko z mangustą. I to z mangustą broniącą kota.

- Panie Holmes… Czemu mi pan grozi?! Bo dowiedziałam się, że czyta pan coś oprócz dokumentów wagi państwowej?! – Policzki Molly płonęły. – Chyba pan oszalał!

Przez chwilę przyglądał jej się zdezorientowany.

- Proszę o wybaczenie – ukłonił się lekko – posunąłem się za daleko. Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że mój brat aktualnie przebywa już na półkuli południowej.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte. Dziękuję za informację. Oczywiście, ze nikomu nie zdradzę pańskiego sekretu.

- Dziękuję, panno Hooper. Na mnie już pora. Do widzenia. – Ukłonił się ponownie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

- Do widzenia – odpowiedziała.

**XXX**

W drodze do domu Molly kupiła butelkę różowego wina. W końcu niecodziennie wchodzi się w posiadanie pilnie strzeżonej tajemnicy rządu brytyjskiego, krzyczy na niego, a nawet zmusza do przeprosin. Gdy jest się naturą na co dzień cichą i spokojną, taki wybuch niekontrolowanych emocji należy ugasić, a alkohol jest wtedy niezawodny.

Usadowiła się wygodnie na łóżku. Przy pierwszej lampce wina opowiedziała zajście Toby'emu, który zdecydował się do niej dołączyć. W czasie konsumpcji drugiej lampki niespodziewanie otrzymała sms.

_Czy ma pani w domu szachy? Mycroft Holmes._

- Toby, nie uwierzysz, rząd brytyjski najwyraźniej prowadzi jakąś akcję „Szachy pod dachy".

Zachichotała. Spojrzała wymownie na pawlacz. Stały tam, może wreszcie powinna zagrać, ostatnią partię rozegrała nimi ze swoim ojcem.

_Mam._

_Zagramy? Proszę przygotować planszę. Pierwszy ruch należy do pani._

Molly właśnie dopijała trzecią lampkę. Chichocząc sięgnęła po pudełko, a następnie ustawiła jego zawartość na łóżku.

Nalała sobie kolejną lampkę

_Więc woli pan czarne? Powinnam się domyślić po kolorze parasola. A o co gramy?_

_O to, gdzie będzie rewanż. Jeśli pani wygra, to u pani. Jeśli ja, u mnie. Co pani na to?_

- Toby, może ty wiesz w co się pakuję? – Toby jednak, zajęty prężeniem ogona i próbą przygwożdżenia go przednią łapą, nie odpowiadał. - Nie? Trudno.

_Wedle woli Patrycjusza. Pion na E4._

Dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości, został częściowo zagłuszony przez odgłos wina wlewanego do kieliszka.

**XXX**

Molly ocknęła się, czując mruczący ciężar na kręgach krzyżowych. Miała zupełnie nieprawdopodobny sen. Przez chwilę leżała nieruchomo, czując nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach i coś twardego pod głową. Z trudem otworzyła sklejone powieki i pierwszym, co ujrzała, była spoczywająca na poduszce szachownica.

- Niemożliwe! – wykrzyknęła i poderwała się gwałtownie ku niezadowoleniu Toby'ego. Chwyciła leżący obok telefon. Nerwowo zaczęła przeglądać smsy.

Zwłaszcza te ostatnie sprawiły, że zbladła, a na policzki wystąpiły jej intensywne rumieńce.

Veni. Vici. Vetinari_.__ Rewanż pojutrze, Margolotto. Przyślę samochód._

Jestem zasmutkowana_ z powodu przegranej. Do pojutrza, lordzie!_

Dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz.

_- Powierzam swą duszę dowolnemu bogu, który potrafi ją znaleźć _– wyszeptała.

* * *

_**N/A** Wszystkie cytaty pochodzą z książek Terry'ego Pratchetta, w tłumaczeniu Piotra W. Cholewy. Wykorzystano cytaty z: „Straż! Straż!", „Bogowie, honor, Ankh-Morpork", nieco zmieniony cytat z „Morta" oraz cytat z „Piekła pocztowego"._

_I warto w tym miejscu wspomnieć, że chociaż nie do końca wiadomo, co łączy lorda Vetinari, patrycjusza Ankh-Morpork z lady Margolottą z Überwaldu, to w szachy grywali z całą pewnością. _


End file.
